


Dance

by huajuanhuajuan



Category: Magic Mike (2012), True Detective
Genre: Crossover, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-14
Updated: 2014-12-14
Packaged: 2018-03-01 11:14:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2770961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/huajuanhuajuan/pseuds/huajuanhuajuan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>来自 Virgil 的脑洞</p>
    </blockquote>





	Dance

**Author's Note:**

> 来自 Virgil 的脑洞

“第一条规矩，能碰的和不能碰的。”  
牛仔帽、马甲和低腰裤是达拉斯的战袍，这些东西就像舞台上的套路，那些永远不变的，一定是效果最好的。  
“你能碰这儿吗？”他的十指按在胸前，用力挤掐，与舞台所需的夸张动作不同，幅度小，但更用力，视线也紧紧地锁在眼前的金发男人身上，同时敏锐地观察到对方无处可藏的喉结滚动。  
哦男人，多么脆弱，多么好掌控。他想。并不无自嘲地，充满恶意地说：“不，不不不不……”

一周前

“这是最后一支舞了，你知道？”  
“哦，是吗。”角落里的男子有些尴尬，不敢正面接触达拉斯的目光，虽然他早就看到他在走过来了。  
“我觉得你可能不知道，”达拉斯歪了歪头，牛仔帽的宽沿几乎挡掉了最后一缕光源，身后喧嚣的音乐和哄闹声也仿佛被拦下，“因为你一直在盯着我，几乎没有看表演。”  
“啊，抱歉……”那人很慌乱，目光到处乱飘，达拉斯看清了他，大约四十多岁，面庞算是可亲而英俊，身材也够高壮，但已经开始微微发福，头发也一定不如他年轻时茂密——这副典型的中年男人外表，除了在美国大街上随处可见外，还在达拉斯的噩梦里出现过，曾经他梦见自己的一身肌肉全部变成了同等重量的脂肪，恨不得在梦境里自杀。  
“没必要道歉啊，兄弟，”达拉斯靠到酒桌上，“在这儿，你可以随便看，法律规定的，如果到这儿来没有看个够，我得说你的门票钱白花了。”  
“啊，是啊，”那人苦笑，算是承认自己的票钱白花了，“但我喝了足够的啤酒。”  
“五元一杯，童叟无欺！”达拉斯举起桌上的空酒杯。  
看到对面那人因尴尬而不知何谓的紧张而绷紧的面部线条稍有放松，达拉斯趁机问道：“我该怎么叫你？”  
那人听到这句话后，用一种非常奇怪的眼神盯着他，然后回答：“马丁·哈特，你可以叫我马蒂。”  
达拉斯勉为其难地握了他伸出来的手：“达拉斯。”  
“你是从那儿来的吗？”  
“不。”  
马丁顿了一下，说：“我认识一个口音和你一模一样的人。”  
“很多人都这么说。”  
马丁有一瞬间的词穷，他把口腔内侧的肉吸到牙齿中间咬着，然后放开：“刚进来的时候我几乎以为你就是他。”  
“真的？那么像吗？”达拉斯眯起眼睛，歪头看马丁，貌似在问，但其实没有，他身后的灯光和尖叫都达到最高潮，他不为所动。这些灯光和尖叫是达拉斯的日光，它们照耀他，供养他，妆点他，他与它们共存，直到死亡。但在此之前，他可以不为所动。特别是这种时候。  
“是的，口音，声音，还有眼睛，一些表情……真的太像了。”马丁还在傻傻地认真回答。  
“那这些呢？”达拉斯伸出食指，对着自己，在锁骨和腹股沟之间绕了一圈，“也像吗？”  
“不，”马丁几乎是立刻答道，“他的左上腹有一块伤疤，你没有。”  
“你确定你看清楚了？”达拉斯站直身体，逼近马丁，将对方的注意力牢牢地吸引在自己身上，而不是开始散场的人群。  
“我可不认为你站的是个好角度，”他开始诱导对方，“也许是灯光，也许我用了特效化妆……你确定不用到一个光线明亮的地方去好好看看清楚吗？嗯？”  
在强烈的背景音下，这句话是喊出来的，但那微抬下颌眼皮垂下的表情，实在太像盘桓在记忆里的那个人，以致这些字句听在马丁耳中，竟有着低语一般的效果。  
“呃……真的？”他不知道自己正落入陷阱。  
“当然，”达拉斯点头，走出几步，斜过身子招手，“过来，来！”  
马丁不得不跟上去。

#

“快出去！”达拉斯打发走男厕里的清洁工，返身看浑浑噩噩跟进来的马丁。  
“这地方挺干净。”马丁说。这不是恭维，不是没话找话，而是真实感想。  
“当然了，你以为这地方有几个站着撒尿的会来？”达拉斯站到灯下，叉着腰“你是想看还是不想看？快到这儿来。”  
马丁东张西望了几下。即便知道自己最终都得走过去，还是要先做出犹豫的样子。  
“这光线对你来说够清楚吗？嗯？”  
达拉斯用左手撩开身体上为数不多的布料，露出泛着健康光泽的皮肤，没有一点受破坏的痕迹。  
马丁在离他两步远的地方点点头：“呃，我看清了，谢谢。”  
“真的？你确定吗？”达拉斯开始向前迈步，“你看上去看得不够仔细，要不要用手确定一下？”  
他猛地抓住了马丁的手，放在自己的块状腹肌上。  
马丁像触电一样地想收回手，但达拉斯箍得更紧，并用力将他推到墙上。  
“什么？你跟着我过来不是为了这个？你不会告诉我，你还真的认识和我长得一样的人吧？”  
“不然呢，我可不是他妈的基佬！把你的手拿开！”  
“哦那可真新鲜，”达拉斯不但没松手，他的膝盖抵开马丁的两腿，另一只手还抓向了更要命的地方，“坦帕市的脱衣舞娘哪里不如你的意？你怎么不花钱让她们用大腿勾住你的脖子？而跑到我的店里看男人的大雕？”  
达拉斯的呼吸变得急促而粗重，每一下都像重锤打在马丁的耳膜上，这些声音又让他想起了某个人，某些场景，他的胯下不由自主地有了反应。  
“你，他妈的，放手！”马丁发起怒来，终于挣脱了对方的钳制，胯下的五指触感让他羞耻，以至于连准备好的一个勾拳都忘记了，只顾得上落荒而逃。  
达拉斯眼睁睁看着到手的鸭子灰溜溜飞地走，只能说出一个不解的“干？”字。  
三分钟后当他走出厕所，他的DJ拿着个手机找到他说：“我在酒桌上捡的，好像是刚才被你带走那位老兄丢的……你俩也太快了吧？”  
这时的达拉斯，说出的才是真真切切，实打实，没掺任何杂质的“干！”。

#

马丁发现手机遗失的时候，也产生过“算了”的想法，但他知道自己还是会去的，即使什么都没丢在那儿，也还是会去的。  
今晚Xquisite没有表演，他对门卫说他丢了东西，门卫让他稍等一会儿，过了阵子出来，叫他进去。  
达拉斯披着丝质睡袍，被几个男模一样的年轻人围绕着，双臂大张等在那里：“欢迎‘直男’再次光临！”  
被众人看着，马丁倍感尴尬，何况还是这样一群带着“重型武器”的男人。  
“拿上你的东西然后走人。”达拉斯把手机从桌面上滑过去，马丁接住。  
“很抱歉我认错人了。”马丁盯着桌面，自己也觉得十分没趣。  
“哈，”达拉斯扭着头看马丁，开始真的相信了，“这么说还真有个和我很像的人？不会是在你眼里，所有德州佬都长一个样吧？”  
“不是那样，”马丁揉着额头，他昨天晚上没有睡好，“你要是认识他，就会知道他这种人，你很难把他和别人混淆。”  
达拉斯盯着他，也许是白天的缘故，看得比前一天晚上更加清楚。  
“你和他睡过吗？”他突然没来由地说。  
马丁惊讶地抬起头，仿佛有什么话在喉间吞吐了一下，没能冲出口中。  
这是个如果不能一口答出，别人就能立马了然的问题。  
“好了好了好了，你们还待在这儿干嘛？明天排练室见，小子们，”达拉斯赶走了年轻人们，转头对马丁说，“拉把椅子坐下，我给你倒杯啤酒。”

“你为什么感兴趣？”马丁不情愿，但还是留了下来，他乖乖坐在椅子上，确认这个人没有一点可能是他那个蔫了吧唧的前搭档。  
“我得问问清楚啊，如果你告诉我，”达拉斯说，“我也许会问问我老娘，我是不是还有个双胞胎兄弟——如果我能找到她的话。”  
“好吧，”马丁看在啤酒的份上，“你想让我说什么？”  
“在哪里，怎么上，几次。”达拉斯直截了当，脸上的表情戏谑而无赖。  
马丁好气又好笑，至少现在他再也不会将这个人那个人混淆了：“你他妈的脑子有什么问题啊？”  
“怎么了？”达拉斯一摊手，一副理所当然模样，他后退几步，拉开衣襟，“看看我，看看这个，看到了？我说，如果我看到一个和我长得一样的人，我一定会缠着他，扒下他的裤子，把他干到说不出话为止。”  
达拉斯看上去像是认真的，这让他显得愈发荒谬。  
马丁什么也没有说，他的喉咙发干，往里灌啤酒也不能缓解，路易斯安那的落日在他体内炙烤着，他会在那样的落日下把车开进树林里，树叶的骚动声从不曾停，就像体内永恒无法解的痒，他把拉斯特按在车前盖上，狠狠地干进那个“遗世独立”的屁股里。拉斯特的呻吟声就像他正经受着什么剧烈的疼痛，而他享受的正是那些疼痛。  
只有一次，拉斯特反手抓住马丁的手指，后者正紧紧地扣在他的髂骨上，只有那一次，他们的手指相触了，那感觉真他妈的奇怪。马丁急急忙忙地射出来，然后瘫坐在地上扯他的裤子拉链，拉斯特用手撑着车子，散乱的卷发垂下来，他从那些头发的缝隙里斜着眼看向马丁，马丁不服输地经由同样的途径也看着他，在他们的气喘匀之前，有过这样一段短暂的僵持。当马丁的大脑恢复供氧之后，他便赶紧将目光移开了。

“你们接过吻吗？”达拉斯换了个问题，马丁的沉默已经给了他足够的信息。  
“别再问了。”马丁回过神来，他不可能回答这些问题，就算不回答已经是种回答。猛然间他的下巴被一把捏住，力道大得他简直要叫出声来，但在那之前，一个温热的口腔率先抢占了声音的出路。  
当强硬的舌头钻进来的时候马丁的拳头也挥了出去，他与达拉斯分开后的第一个反应不是逃跑，而是迅速躲到了桌子的另一边。  
“放松，放松，老兄，你看这样怎么样？”达拉斯看穿了对手，和他绕着桌子打转，“我们什么多余的也别说了，你可以把我当成你以为我是的那个……管他是谁的人，我可以拿笔在肚子上画道疤，然后，别的，我们给它扔到脑后去，然后干他个天昏地暗，好吗？”  
“你他妈的……”  
“冷静，仔细想一想，”达拉斯抬着洋洋得意的头颅，满头的小卷随之弹动，“这是个不错的提议，是吧？别告诉我你是那种正人君子，如果你是你今天根本就不会到这个地方来，也不会背着你的老婆孩子和一个德州佬鬼混，我打赌你搞过的不止他一个，你老婆最终选择和你离婚真是明智啊。”  
马丁不知道自己做错了什么，他只是拒绝回答了两个问题，这家伙却猜出了他的半个人生，他是如此震惊以至于他停在了原地。  
达拉斯的嘴角向上咧了一些，像个没刻好的南瓜灯：“你也可以拿张我的‘名片’，回去考虑一下，不过我的建议是不用浪费那个时间，你们这样的失魂落魄中年男子，大都差不了多少，觉得自己在床上猛得像头牛？那就证明给我看。”

这些就是所有前因。马丁没有立刻和脱衣舞俱乐部的老板滚在一起，他拿了那所谓的“名片”——Xquisite的传单。  
“我会打电话的。”他没说“也许会”，他一向了解自己，只是终于愿意放任自流。  
“别在星期四五六！”达拉斯向他喊道。  
#  
马丁一向愿意观看脱衣舞娘的表演，但是不喜欢叫她们到家里来。只有一次，他的单身派对上，朋友们为他准备了个“惊喜”，他也就乐得放松一下，但后来那女人只顾在他膝盖上哭诉生活艰苦，如何独立养育上学的孩子……就让他略不耐烦，幸好在座的一位醉汉解救了他，那副急于搞上她的模样只让马丁心生同情：没有家庭的男人，是多么的可悲。  
现在，没有家庭的小马，在这个著名的海滨脱衣舞之城晒深了皮肤，看够了大腿和乳沟，于准备打道回府的前一晚，掏出了那张揣了一周的传单。  
“认真点，”他说，“我要正式的。”  
“你说的‘正式’是什么意思？”达拉斯在电话那头问道。  
“就是跳舞什么的。”  
出乎马丁意料的是，听筒里沉默了一会儿。  
“如果你不愿意就算了。”马丁补充道。  
“别期待太多。”达拉斯挂了电话。

马丁还是充满期待，因为达拉斯有个形状绝佳的屁股，因为他会上了那个绝佳的屁股，理由只是想上而已；不像拉斯特，他上他更多地是出于企图亵渎和玷污的心理——这太变态了，他自己知道，而前者是健康的。

听见铃声后马丁去开门，达拉斯倚靠在酒店的门框上，举起抓着手提录音机的手。“正式。”他说。  
马丁无惧于让自己现在的笑容显得那么不加掩饰，这种笑法对追求任何类型的女士都毫无益处，马丁只在极为年轻时犯过几次疏忽，但渐渐就伪装得驾轻就熟——现在，这种伪装是毫无必要的。  
“你想怎么开始？”达拉斯进门，把录音机搁到肩上，挺了挺胸，抢眼的肌肉又从马甲的后面跑出来了一点。  
“你在店里时怎么开始？”马丁在椅子上坐了下来，尽量显得老神在在。  
“哦你还真想看表演？”达拉斯歪了歪头，“在坦帕没看够吗？”  
“我想看你。”马丁说，他没必要不说真话。  
达拉斯又歪了一下头，把收音机放到马丁手边的桌上：“好吧好吧，有些人就是喜欢这一套……”  
他按下按钮，音量强大、节奏激烈的音乐一下子充斥了整个空间。  
“好吧，”他说，“希望这儿的隔音不要太差。”  
达拉斯接着向后退了两步——这里也没有太多的空间可退——开始进行他的“表演”：“第一条规矩，能碰的和不能碰的……”  
他有他的套路，他公平地对待每一场表演，不会因台下观众和自己状态的变化而用力或省劲。  
“你能碰这儿吗？不不不不不不不不……”  
“还有这里，你能碰吗？”他背过身，手从胸口转移到臀部，“不不不还是不行。”  
然后重新面对马丁，一掌抓在自己的裆部：“最后一个地方，这儿，你能碰吗？”  
马丁沉默地看着，双眼开始变得明亮。达拉斯前后摆送着胯部，说：“那就要看你的本事了。”  
他改了套路的台词。

马丁的表情毫无动静，只有手指抓紧了椅背。达拉斯煞有介事地报幕介绍自己出场，然后把牛仔帽取下，扣到马丁头上。  
他开始随着音乐摆动身体，这种舞蹈极尽展示之能事，并殊途同归地，大家心知肚明地，都以几乎全裸作为结局。  
达拉斯现在已是半裸，他被皮裤紧包着的臀部在马丁的膝盖上方画着圈，马丁咬牙切齿地知道他们的裤子上都有机关，只消一拉就可以撕扯殆尽。  
“你想碰它吗？”达拉斯双脚迈开跨在马丁的两腿边，膝盖微弯，顶送的动作做得十分轻微，不那么到位，只是在暗示。  
“是的……”马丁低声回答。  
达拉斯摘掉马丁头上的帽子，扔到地上，抓起马丁的手，放到自己的裤带扣上，弯下腰，几乎抵住马丁的额头，声音沙哑而懒洋洋地拉长：“再说一遍，想不想碰，嗯？”  
“是的，他妈的，是的！”马丁无法强作镇定，大声喊出来。但达拉斯还是没有放过他。  
“但是法律规定了你不能碰，”他的手又攥得紧了些，“你敢不敢违反这该死的狗屎法律？”  
“当然敢。”马丁死死盯住对方的眼睛里带上了潜伏已久的兽性，就好像过去那些年来，他体内那些让他逐渐成为一个混蛋的东西，终于在达拉斯的刺激下一举汇集了。  
达拉斯这才露出得逞的笑。

马丁扯掉达拉斯的裤带，达拉斯用手引领着马丁一举撕掉整条裤子，这感觉爽得马丁叫出声来，并用手按住达拉斯那在皮裤下未着寸缕的屁股。  
接下来的一切快得惊人，达拉斯像拆信封一样拆解掉了马丁下半身的遮羞布——是的，跟达拉斯相比，马丁觉得自己身上的只能叫作遮羞布——达拉斯的大腿肌肉像要爆裂一般鼓起，昏暗的灯光在那上面乱晃，达拉斯向后仰头，头发随着颠簸而弹动，他发出的声音就好像他正骑着一匹刚刚驯服的野马。  
马丁不喜欢这感觉——别理解错，他喜欢操人的感觉，但达拉斯表现得就像他才是操人的那个。马丁没时间抗议，快感把他的不满挤到最狭窄的角落，当他开口时他发现自己说的是“哦，上帝啊，哦……”  
“是的，那就是我的名字，叫吧，叫我的名字！”有汗水顺着达拉斯古铜色的胸膛流下，高潮来临时他一掌拍在录音机上，激烈的音乐顿时被安静拦腰截断。仅供喘息的空隙没有持续几秒钟，马丁深吸一口气：“到床上去。”

为了夺回主动，马丁下了一番功夫，他让达拉斯的腰悬空，舔舐和啃咬那个让他爱不释手的屁股，而达拉斯无比大方地说：“对，就是它，给我赚来无数钞票的小东西，你把它伺候好了，它可不会亏待你，马蒂。”  
马丁狠狠地把达拉斯的大腿压向前胸，一点也不留情，达拉斯笑着，双腿缠紧了他，他用力地操入，直到那人的喉咙里发出尖利的声音为止。  
达拉斯的屁股的确没有亏待他，他们满身是汗地分开，马丁仰面朝天，让高潮余韵和全身放松的舒适混在一起，达到最飘飘欲仙的境地。  
“喔，那可真不赖啊，是吧活计？”身边突然传来这样拖拖拉拉的德州腔。  
“你在干什么？”马丁有些受惊吓，“谁准许你突然评价我们刚才做的事的质量了？”  
“我在说话，还用问吗，”达拉斯说，“不然呢？做完爱还能干些啥？”  
“翻个身睡觉？穿裤子走人？”马丁回忆着，“抽根烟？”  
马丁是不抽烟的，他之所以想起这个是因为有一次，他在完事后走进树林深处撒尿，就在那时太阳完全沉入了地表之下，突然袭来的寒冷让他浑身一颤，有种恍若迷路的惊觉，他回头，看到一个光点在远处一明一暗，那是拉斯特在抽烟。  
“哦我不抽烟，”达拉斯躺着答道，“不过你要是有大麻，我倒是可以来点。”  
“滚吧，”马丁骂道，突然觉得说话也不是那么尴尬的一件事了，“既然你都对我作出评价了，我必须说你的舞跳得也是不错。”  
“那不是跳舞，蠢驴，”达拉斯咧着嘴说，“我只是脱。”  
“但还是不一样的，不是吗？”马丁说着，把自己逗笑了，“我简直想说那也是一种艺术。”  
“有些人认为那很简单，只要扭屁股就能做到，”达拉斯像是被说中了心事，坐起来弓起一条腿，胳膊架在膝盖上，“但事实是我们在练功房挥汗如雨的时候，那帮家伙正躺在沙发上看电视吃薯条，却对我们嗤之以鼻地说‘不就是每天在健身房里待上8个小时吗，他们也敢管这叫舞蹈？’”  
马丁不知道说什么好，从他这里看去，达拉斯的私处一览无遗，老实说，单独而赤裸的老二并不能唤起他的性趣，而他宁愿看上一排老二也不愿去了解炮友的内心世界，但是这种黏黏糊糊的德州腔调似乎总能破了他的戒。  
“哈，不说那个了，老兄，”达拉斯伸手拍了拍马丁的肚子，“现在告诉我，你是为什么到这儿来的？”  
“到这儿？”马丁挑起眉毛，“还能为什么，脱衣舞娘呗。我离了婚，又辞了职，就想，管他呢，老子要好好寻个一段时间的乐子。”  
“看起来你真是迷了好大的一个路啊。”达拉斯下意识地挺了挺腰，说。  
马丁撑起了身体，看着达拉斯的脸：“是啊，我在那一带闲逛，意外看到你，就鬼使神差地进了你的场子，但是……现在我开始想，如果你不是长得和我那位……‘老朋友’实在相像，也许我也依然会停下来。”  
达拉斯的表情像是他听到了什么好笑的故事。“哦你这个老狗屎，”他说，“你就是这么蒙骗那些少妇小姑娘的吗？”  
马丁也笑了：“年轻时我甚至不需要这一招——话说回来，你也是……你周围那么多……呃，猛男，你跟他们都？”  
“哦不不不不，”达拉斯拿手比划着，“你不能干这个，知道吗？就比如……比如你是种洋葱的，你种出了非常漂亮的洋葱，但你不能搞它们，你可以搞别人田里的洋葱，或者白菜，但不能搞你自己的，明白？”  
马丁皱起脸，明白他是明白了，但这比喻也太恶心了点。“你说洋葱……只是举个例子，是不是？”  
“啊，是啊，如果那样想你能舒服点的话。”达拉斯往后一靠，后背挨上墙。  
马丁放弃支撑身体，重新躺下：“我只是想夸奖一下你的舞技，为什么话题会发展得令我以后再也不想吃洋葱？”  
“好吧，承蒙夸奖，也许今后我会上台跳那么一下的，”达拉斯说。  
“可惜我看不到了，”马丁说，“我明天就要回去了。”  
达拉斯侧过头看他。“不着急，”他说的时候已经在靠近，“也许我要等到离开这儿的那一天才会重新上台，而现在……”  
他的膝盖跨在马丁的大腿两旁，嘴唇无限贴近马丁的耳廓，在那儿悄声说：“来跳吧。”


End file.
